It Only Gets Better
by ForeverChanny
Summary: Sonny's found a job in Hollywood! Working for Chad Dylan Cooper, of course. Will it be what she expected? Will there be jealousy? Hatred? Love? Well, it's complicated. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. I will try to update my other story soon like I said I would a couple weeks ago… sorry. Aha. Well I hope you'll read this new story. It's gonna be a multi-chap. I hope it turns out okay.**

Sonny's POV:

"Mom can you believe it?" I said excitedly. "I'm going to Hollywood!"

"I know, but I thought it would be more like an acting career…" My mom said.

"I know it's not what you expect when you tell someone you're going to Hollywood, but it's a start. Plus it's only for a while. I just need it to make money to pay for my apartment and everything and then I'll try and start up my acting career." I explained. It's true, when moving to Hollywood, I'd expect to be on a show already, and instead I'm just getting a small job. But I need it. I'm moving in with my aunt. She said I didn't have to pay for rent but I insisted that I pay for a portion of it. I have a job now anyways.

"Okay honey, I know you'll work hard. All I can do is support you on this. And besides, you're not working for just anyone… you're working for Chad Dylan Cooper!" My mom smiled a wide grin. She's kind of a Mackenzie Falls maniac.

"Yeah, but I'd rather be with the So Random cast. I love that show!"

"Hey don't they work in the same studio?" She pointed out.

"Oh my gosh! Yes mom, you're right! Now I'm even more excited!" I couldn't believe it; maybe this job won't be so bad after all.

…

"Yes mom, I've landed. I'm gonna miss you too. Mom I'll be okay. I'm gonna be with Aunt May. Okay I'll call you when I get there. Later. Love you." I hung up the phone.

"Wow, I'm actually in Condor Studios." I looked around me and smiled. This was so cool. And then I spotted someone who looked familiar.

"TAWNI HART?" I shouted a little too loudly. And without any control over my body, I ran and hugged her.

"Who are you and why are you hugging me? I have pepper spray!" She seemed startled.

"Oh!" I let go. "I'm so sorry. I'm just so happy to meet you. I'm Sonny Munroe." I held out my hand.

She looked at me like I was some kind of monster from a horror movie then shook it off.

"Well a fan is a fan." She shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Sonny." She then started to walk away.

"Oh wait!" I said.

"What!" She whined. "I have places to go and people to see."

"I'm sorry I just need to ask one thing." I pleaded.

"Look, I'll sign your picture of me later but-"

"No it's not that. I need to know where Mackenzie Falls is at." I said.

"Ugh," She said disgustedly. "What kind of fan of mine would want to go to Mackenzie Falls?"

"No, no it's not what you think!" I tried to explain.

"I don't want to hear it..." She said dramatically. "They're in Stage 2." And with that she left.

…

I made my way onto the set and saw everyone one of the Mackenzie Falls cast but Chad.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Chad is?" I asked one of them.

"He's in his dressing room." He answered.

"Thanks." Great, now where's his dressing room? I need a map.

I was walking through the hallways when I suddenly felt a huge pain on my head as I was knocked to the ground.

"Ow!" I said.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" A man said. I looked up and saw Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

"Oh my- you're Chad Dylan Cooper!" I exclaimed. I never thought I'd be this happy to meet him.

He smiled. "Yes I am. Does this mean you're not mad about me hitting you with the door and possibly giving you a concussion?"

"Um, yeah. It was an accident anyways." I stood up.

"Good, because if you told anyone that I did that on purpose or something, my manager would get so mad. I'm already hated for shoving dogs. I cannot look any worse… So see ya around." He said and then proceeded to walk away.

"Whoa whoa wait!" I said. Does everyone just walk away from people here?

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to talk to you." I said.

"Doesn't everyone?" He laughed. Wow, he's beginning to sound conceited.

"No, I'm here for that job." I told him.

"Oh! Sonny, right?" He said.

**Note: **Okay how was it? Please review if you think this would be interesting. If not I won't continue it. So just let me know what you think okay? Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny's POV:

"Oh, Sonny right?"

"Yeah, that's me. So um, I'm here… what do I do?" I asked.

"Well, you work for me." He said.

"Yeah, I know that. But like, what exactly am I called?" I said. I have to have some kind of job title or whatever.

"You are called…" He paused for a while and tried to think. "My assistant? Yeah. You are my personal assistant. You do what I tell you to do." He smiled.

"Oh, I guess. So what's my first job?" I asked.

"Excited to work for me, are we?" He laughed. I raised my eyebrow at him. "I'm kidding. Your job starts tomorrow, I have nothing for you to do right now."

"Chad Dylan Cooper on set." The man on the speaker called.

"See ya." He winked and ran off to set.

"…I have a bad feeling about this job." I sighed.

…

"Aunt May?" I knocked on the door. "I'm pretty sure this is the right apartment." I said to myself.

Just as I was about to knock again, the door swung open.

"Sonny? Is that you?" She asked. She looked slightly shorter than my mom, and her hair was cut short now. Not like I used to remember. It was lighter too, like a hazel kind of color.

"Hi Aunt May." I said and she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Sonny! I miss you. Oh my, have you gotten skinnier? You should eat."

I laughed. "I'm fine… but I guess I could use something to eat."

She smiled, "Come on in! Let's put your stuff away."

Her apartment wasn't too small. It was nice and cute and simple.

As I walked in, I heard little footsteps and someone yell, "Sonny!"

"Jeremy!" I said and gave him a hug. Jeremy was my little cousin. Well, looking at him now, he's not that little anymore. "I haven't seen you since you were like, 5!"

"I'm 7 now!" He said. "So that means that was…" He held his hands out and started to count his fingers. "A long time ago!"

"It sure was." I laughed.

"Jeremy, can you show Sonny to her room please." Aunt May said.

"Yes mom." He looked at me. "You're sleeping in my room! You'll love it! It has spaceships and stars and… space!" He exclaimed and grabbed my hand.

I smiled, he was so adorable. He had fluffy brown hair and the cutest dimples.

I walked into the room and saw that it really did have spaceships and stars…

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah and you're lucky. You know why?" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you get to sleep here, and I have to sleep with mommy." He pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said.

"But it's okay, because I'm glad you can enjoy my room too. And you're my favorite cousin." He smiled.

"Thanks Jeremy." I laughed and messed with his fluffy little head of hair.

At dinner Aunt May was talking about my new job.

"So who's Chad?" She asked.

"He's on a show called MacKenzie Falls. I'm surprised you don't know him. My mom's crazy about that show." I said.

"Yeah well, I don't watch T.V as much as she does… even when we were kids." She said.

"You guys had T.V's?" Jeremy asked.

That had me and Aunt May bursting into laughter.

"So anyways, when does your job start?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning so I think I'd better get some sleep now. I had a long day." I said.

"Of course." She replied. "Jeremy you have to finish your food!"

"But I don't want too." I heard Jeremy say as I walked back to my room.

My stuff was unpacked and I sat on the bed. I remembered to call my mom to tell her I was okay.

I got ready for bed a while later and the Aunt May knocked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I just wanted to see if you were settled in. Is everything fine?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for letting me stay here by the way." I said.

"Oh, it's no big deal. You are welcome here any day, any time, as long as you want." She smiled.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"Okay, well, I'd better let you get some rest. Goodnight, and have a fun day of work tomorrow." She left the room and I closed the door.

"I hope." I said to myself.

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter is her first day of work! I wonder how that will go. Haha, please review again so I know what you guys want and stuff. (:


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny's POV:

I arrived at the Condor Studios a little early just to make sure I wouldn't be too late. It was 7:30 in the morning and I was still sleepy. Luckily, I got myself some coffee on the way here; otherwise I'd probably be half asleep.

I walked inside and looked around. There were already quite a few people there. Just as I was about to ask where Chad was, I remembered. I tried to remember where exactly his dressing room was though… I didn't really keep track of where I was after I was hit on the head. But I'm pretty sure it's here somewhere.

I finally found the right hallway and after that, it was pretty easy to spot the huge "Chad Dylan Cooper" written on the door. How could I have not noticed that?

I held my fist up to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open.

"OW." I groaned as I fell to the floor.

"Sonny? Not again." I heard Chad say.

I looked up, "Is this gonna happen everyday? Because if it is, I'm not sure I want to work for you anymore."

He laughed. "I'm sorry. But why are you always standing by my door anyways?"

"I was about to knock!" I stood up."Why do you open doors so aggressively?" I asked.

"I don't!" He said.

"Yeah that's why I have to bumps on my head now." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey don't you roll your eyes at me! I could fire you." He said.

"Fine." I snapped.

"Fine."He retorted.

"Good." I said.

"Good." He repeated.

We stared at each other in anger for a few moments and then he spoke.

"So, now that that's done, here's what we need to do first. We need to get to know each other." He smiled.

"Yay." I said sarcastically.

He glared at me, "Let's go in my dressing room."

I followed him inside and suddenly all the anger was gone. His dressing room was amazing, I couldn't be mad. It had… everything.

"This is… wonderful." I smiled looking around

"Yeah, I know. I'm the only person in this building with a dressing room as great as this." He looked around proudly.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm Mr. Condor's favorite." He bragged.

"Isn't that kind of unfa-"

"Let's have a seat." He interrupted.

I sat on the couch next to him.

"Since you're going to be working for me, you're gonna need to know me." He continued.

"Okay…" I said.

"Here's a list." He handed a paper to me. Well, more like a couple papers. "Okay, we're done." He stood up and went to get a drink.

"Wait, that's it?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" He looked confused.

"I just… I thought we were gonna actually talk. Don't you want to get to know me?" I smiled.

"…Fine tell me something." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I was born in Wisconsin and-"

"Great! Nice to know. Now can you throw this away?" He handed me his empty can of Pepsi.

"The trash can's right next to you…" I pointed out.

"But you work for me. So you have to do anything I tell you to." He reminded.

Oh, this job better be worth it.

"I have to go to set." He started for the door.

"Wait, don't you want me to do something else?" I asked.

"Um, nah. Not right now. Feel free to explore Condor Studios. But I need you back here by 10." He smiled and left.

"Okay. What now?" I said to myself. "Oh I know! So Random!"

After a few minutes of wandering, I found the Prop House. I stood outside and heard nothing but regular conversation, so I went inside.

They all froze and looked at me.

"Hi." I smiled innocently.

"…Oh hey, you're that one fan. What's your name… oh! Bunny!" Tawni cheered.

"Aha… it's Sonny." I corrected.

"Oh, right. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hey Tawni, be nice." Nico said. "Nice to meet you Sonny." He shook my hand.

"Oh my gosh, you're actually Nico." I said amazed.

He laughed then Grady shook my hand.

"So just out of curiosity, what _are_ you doing here?" Grady asked.

"Well, I'm working for Chad here." They gasped.

"You're one of them?" Nico questioned.

"Well, no. I just work for one of them. But I promise you I'd rather be a random!" I assured.

After a few seconds, they welcomed me and we laughed and talked. Even Tawni was being sort of nice.

I checked the time and it was 9:56.

"Oh my gosh I'm gonna be late! I have to go. Bye!" I left.

I reached Chad's dressing room and I have to admit, I was out of breath. Boy am I out of shape.

I opened the door and walked inside. I actually wasn't hurt that time.

Then my eyes grew large as I noticed Chad was in his hot tub.

"Oh, hey Sonny." He smiled at me.

"Hi… I'm here." I said.

"I think I know that." He laughed.

"Well, you to be here at 10, so I'm here." I mentioned.

"Oh yeah… I forgot. Would you care to join me?" He asked.

"Um, I don't even have the right clothes." I said.

"Maybe you don't need-"

"Ew, Chad!" I said disgustedly. What was he thinkning?

"Relax! I was kidding." He laughed. "Besides, I'm done."

He stood up and oh my gosh he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Sonny?" He asked and I realized I was staring.

"Huh?" I responded.

He smirked, "Can you pass me my towel."

"Uh, yeah." I grabbed it from the couch and handed it to him.

He dried off and put his shirt on.

"So… what's my next job?" I asked.

"Turning on the T.V."

**Note: **lol, so I'm continuing this day in the next chapter… I think. Anyways tell me what you think so far? Yes, more exciting things will happen in the future. I hope. And if you didn't notice, I changed the rating to T _just in case. _There might be suggested themes or whatever but it's not like it's rated M. Just saying. So anyways please keep reviewing, tell me what you want to see, help me improve my writing maybe and all the other things. Thanks (:


	4. Chapter 4

Chad's POV:

"Seriously?" She asked.

"…You know what, nevermind. I have to get back to rehearsals." I started to for the door.

"Wait, now what do I do?" She asked again. Man, this girl asks too many questions.

I sighed, "Just come with me. You can watch or something… after all, I am the greatest actor of our generation." I smirked and walked out.

She rolled her eyes and followed.

As I stepped onto the set, I saw an unfamiliar face head towards me.

"Hi, you must be Chad." He said and held his hand out.

I shook it uncertainly, "Yeah… and you are?"

"Oh sorry, I'm James. James Conroy. Your guest star for the next couple episodes." He explained.

"Ah, I see. Nice to meet you. Maybe we can hang out some time." I smiled. He seemed pretty cool. I mean, he should be honored that I even thought about hanging out with him.

"Cool." He said and then froze. He seemed to be staring at something. I turned to find Sonny still next to me. I almost forgot. She was smiling and… blushing? At That James guy?

"Ahem." I fake coughed.

They both shook as if they just woke up from a dream, then James walked away.

"So, um, what was that about?" I asked.

"What? What was what about?" Sonny said. Ha, like I didn't see anything.

"You know…. you and him?" I pointed at James.

"Nothing." She said casually.

"Oh yeah, I could tell it was nothing by the way you guys stared at each other and how you blushed." I said.

"I was blushing?" She said embarrassed as she swung her hands up to cover her cheeks.

I scoffed and started to head for my spot.

"Wait," She grabbed my arm. "Are you… jealous?" She smiled.

"What?" I asked, caught off guard. Was I? "No… No! Why would I be jealous of a guy like him when I'm clearly better looking?" I said.

"Hmm, I don't know. He's kind of cute…and seems a lot nicer…" She trailed off.

"Hey, I can be nice! And besides, it's impossible not to fall for me." I puffed my collar up.

I moved to my spot as they called me.

"And action!" The director announced.

"Portlyn, I don't understand."

"It' just that… there's… someone else." She turned away.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Jonathan."

James walked onto set.

"Whoa whoa wait! Cut! Cut!" I yelled.

"Is there a problem Mr. Cooper?" The director asked.

"_He's _taking McKenzie's girl?" I asked.

"Yeah, haven't you read the script?" He questioned.

"Well yes but, can't we change it?"

"Chad, it could take days to write a new story." He said.

"…Fine." I walked back to place and I saw James waving at Sonny.

I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists.

…

We finished the scene and I walked to where Sonny was.

It looked like she just finished talking to James. How could I tell? She was blushing.

"…What were you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied again.

"Sonny quit saying nothing when it's obvious he said something because you're blushing." I told her.

She covered her cheeks again then crossed her arms. "Why do you care anyways?" She asked.

"Because you work for me." I said.

She sighed. "James asked me on a date." She smiled.

"When?"

"…Tomorrow. Lunch." She said.

"You can't go." I grabbed a bottle of water and headed back to my dressing room.

"What why?" She ran after me. "You can't just tell me I can't go on a date! You may be my boss, but not my mom! Or dad!" She exclaimed.

"True, but you have a job to do tomorrow at lunch." I smiled.

"Seriously? What, is it opening your fridge to take out your lunchbox?" She mocked.

"What? Sonny that's silly. I don't bring my own lunch." I laughed.

"Ugh! You can be such a JERK!" She screamed.

"I can be nice!" I repeated.

"If you were nice you'd let me go on a date!" Her hands flew toward the air.

I clenched my teeth. "FINE! Go on your stupid date!"

"I will!" She yelled.

"FINE." I yelled back.

"FINE."

"GOOD."

"GOOD!" She exclaimed and stomped away. She slammed the door shut.

I held my fists at my side, one crushing the water bottle in my hand, trying to control my anger.

I sighed, as I cooled down and relaxed my fists. "Oh wait, she needs to throw this water bottle away."

**Note: Heyy! I'm reaaaallllllyy sorry I didn't update this sooner to those who read it. I was a lot busier than expected. So I hope it's turning out okay so far. So, review and tell me what you think! Please? They really help a lot. Thanks. :) Oh and I might be changing my name soon. I don't know why, sometimes I just get bored. But look out for that (maybe) on the next update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonny's POV:**

This is it. Today I'm going on a date. And not just any date, a date with James Conroy! Okay, so he's not as popular as Chad, but he's cute. Maybe his hair isn't as perfect as Chad but, he's cute. And maybe his- wait, why am I talking about Chad? Why am I comparing James to Chad?

I decided to wear a pretty purple dress; it wasn't too casual or too formal. I thought it was great.

**Chad's POV:**

Stupid Sonny, stupid James, stupid date, stupid everything! Gah, why am I so mad about this? Well, I'm not really mad, it's more like… jealous? No. No it can't be. There's nothing to be jealous about, James is just some guy… that Sonny apparently finds slightly attractive. I mean, if she finds _him _attractive, she must find me even more attractive right? I'm freaking out right now, no one has ever not fallen for me! I've gotta do something, I can't just sit back and watch her fall in love with him!

I sat down and started to think, which means this is a big deal because I hardly think about anything. I had a couple ideas pop into my head. I could tell her what I really feel about her? Ha! Yeah right. I could… hire someone to take James away to an inescapable island? …Maybe. I could make Sonny jealous by going on a date with someone else at the exact same place they're at? Unoriginal, but it just might work. The only problem is, I can't use anyone from my cast because it was be obvious that we're faking. I guess I'll have to take… _Tawni._ Oh man, taking James to an island is starting to sound better.

I made my way to the Prop House after I made a couple calls asking about how to take people to the middle of the ocean to leave them alone on an island with nothing but the clothes on their back. It turns out, I can't do that.

"Knock, knock." I said.

"Chad?" They gasped.

"Yep, that's my name. Blondie, I need to talk to you." I pointed to Tawni.

She made a disgusted face and stomped towards me. I pulled her out to the hallway.

"What do you want? And let go of me!" She said as she tugged her arm away from my grasp.

"Look, I really need your help." I said.

"Chad Dylan Cooper needs my help?" She laughed.

"Shhhh! I need you to go on a date with me." I told her.

"What? Ew!" She exclaimed.

"No that came out wrong! I need you to go on a fake date with me! To make someone jealous…" I mumbled.

"Oooh! Who is it?" She asked and clapped excitedly.

"Sonny." I said.

"Who?" She asked confused.

"Sonny." I repeated.

"…Who?" She asked again.

"Sonny! The girl who works for me." I yelled frustrated.

"Oh! Her! Okay." She agreed and ran to her dressing room.

**Sonny's POV:**

"I'm having a great time." I smiled at James.

"Me too."

We gazed into each other's eyes and he leaned in. Oh my god he's gonna kiss me! Our lips were only inches apart and-

"HEY SONNY!" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and saw Chad standing next to me.

"Chad? What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date of course, with Tawni!" Tawni popped up next to Chad.

"Hi Bunny!" She waved.

"It's… Sonny." I said.

"Oh sorry."

"So we'll just be, right over there." He pointed to a table right across from us.

"Sorry about Chad." I told James.

"It's okay; it's not your fault." He smiled. "Now, shall we continue?"

He leaned in again and-

"Oh, Chad stop!" I heard Tawni giggle.

I stopped and looked at them. They were cuddling and laughing and smiling and- "UGH!" I groaned.

"Sonny? Are you okay?" James worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's, let's just order something to eat." I sighed. Chad was ruining everything!

"Yeah sure." James picked up a menu.

I scanned through the menu hoping I could find something appetizing. All I could think about was Chad and Tawni. This couldn't possibly be real. This is probably Chad's jealousy acting up. Yeah that's it. I looked over to their table and saw that they were about to kiss!

"ENOUGH! Chad, how could you be such a jerk?" I stood up and screamed.

He stood up too, "How am I being a jerk?" He scoffed.

"You're obviously dating Tawni to make me jealous! You would never go out with her and she wouldn't go out with you! She hates you!" I said.

He gasped, "Tawni? How could you lie to me! I thought you loved me." He said over-dramatically.

"Quit it Chad!" I yelled.

He sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you trying to ruin my date?" I crossed my arms.

"I –I wasn't trying to ruin it I was… I was just trying to… to-uh." He stuttered.

I raised my eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"He was trying to make you jealous! Come on James." Tawni grabbed James hand and they walked away.

"I knew it! You are jealous!" I pointed at him and laughed.

"No! I just didn't want you with a guy like James!" He denied.

"Because you were jealous!" I insisted.

"No I was not! It's just that you should be falling for me and not him!" He threw his hands in the air.

"But isn't that-" Suddenly I was being pulled towards him.

I felt his lips on mine. He was kissing me. Chad was kissing me! I was shocked for a while and was unsure of how to react, but I kissed him back. Our bodies relaxed and his hands moved to my hips. I wrapped my hands around his neck. We pulled away for air.

His eyes widened looking as if he wasn't supposed to do that.

"Um-I…" He moved away and left.

Chad Dylan Cooper kissed me.

**A/N: How was it? Terrible? Awesome? Okay? Leave a review please! They make me happy and encourage me to update! Thanks! **


End file.
